Mine sonfic
by snix9810
Summary: Songfic of the taylor swift song. plz r&r. Harry/Ginny story.


**Based on the Taylor Swift song "Mine".**

**Oh oh oh. Oh oh oh.**

**You were in college working part time waiting tables. **

**Left a small town and never looked back.**

Ginny had loved Harry ever since she had first laid eyes on him. Everyone said that it was just a crush, but she knew that it was true love.

**I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'.**

**Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts.**

Ever since that month or so at number twelve, Grimmauld Place with Ginny, Harry had been in love with her. He just hadn't realized until they were facing death in the Department of Mysteries.

**I say, "Can you believe it?" **

**As we're lyin' on the couch**

Ginny had never even imagined that Harry would return her love. Everyone told her not to get her hopes up.

**The moment I can see it**

**Yes, yes, I can see it now**

Harry knew that his love was true when the flowery scent in the Love Potion in his 6th year matched up with Ginny's scent.

**Do you remember, we were sittin' there by the water?**

**You put your arm around me for the first time.**

Hermione had encouraged Ginny to move on by her fourth year. Everyone thought that she had. But Ginny knew that she hadn't.

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. **

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

Harry wondered why Ginny had stopped obsessing over him by fifth year. Hermione said that she had moved on. Deep down, Harry hoped that she hadn't.

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together**

**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**

Ginny only went out with Michael Corner and Dean Thomas as distractions. Neither of them ever meant anything to her. She only saw Harry.

**You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded**

**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**

During the time where Ginny was dating Dean, Harry became a different person. He was overcome with jealousy, and was devastated that Ginny was taken when he finally realized that he liked her.

**But we got bills to pay**

**We got nothin' figured out**

Ginny's break up with Dean had been approaching for a while now. He was always guarding her and helping her with things. She appreciated it, but she could take care of herself.

**When it was hard to take**

**Yes, yes**

After that Quidditch match, Harry didn't know what happened to him. In the midst of celebration, he and Ginny had shared their first kiss. It was perfect. And Ron didn't seem to mind too much.

**This is what I thought about:**

**Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?**

Ginny's life had felt perfect when Harry had kissed her. All of her deepest dreams had come true. For a time, even the threat of Voldemort seemed to disappear.

**You put your arm around me for the first time.**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

When Harry was with Ginny, she was the center of his universe. She always was, no matter what. For the few months when they were truly dating, he had felt invincible.

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**

Ginny had made perfect grades while she and Harry were together. She was happy.

**You saw me start to believe for the first time.**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

It took Harry months to finally remember what had happened in the Chamber of Secrets. If Voldemort had come after Ginny because she was his best friend's sister, imagine what he would do now, when she and Harry were in love.

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM.**

I felt as though Ginny's whole world was crumbling down around her when Harry broke up with her. She knew that he just did it to keep her safe, but that didn't stop her from hurting.

**You said everything was slipping right out of our hands.**

**I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street.**

Harry felt as though someone had hollowed out his insides when he had to stop seeing Ginny. He no longer felt anything. Just agony.

**Braced myself for the goodbye, 'cause that's all I've ever known**

**Then, you took me by surprise**

Ginny went a whole month without seeing Harry. It was pure torture.

**You said, "I'll never leave you alone."**

**You said, "I remember how it felt sitting by the water.**

Harry was almost to his breaking point when everyone came to fetch him from the Dursley's.

**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.**

**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. **

Ginny felt relief beyond anything she had ever experienced when Harry made it to the Burrow safely.

**She is the best thing, that's ever been mine.**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.**

Harry's only feeling when Ginny kissed him on his birthday was joy. It was then that Harry realized that the love he felt for Ginny was real and true. She was his soul mate.

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

**Do you believe it?**

The only reason that Ginny tried to survive the battle was for Harry. But when he died, she wanted to die too.

**We're gonna make it now**

**And I can see it.**

Harry knew that everthing was well when he saw that Ginny was alive after the Battle. He knew that they were going to make it.

**I can see it now.**

Ginny and Harry have the strongest bond a person can have. They are each other's best friend and soul mate.


End file.
